


Doctor x Reader - So Cold (One-shot)

by Writingpug



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BBC, Cold, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! It's pretty cold here at the moment so I came up with an idea for a new one-shot. You can use any Doctor in this one. I personally think of 11.</p><p>*Please do not copy without permission. All right go to BBC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor x Reader - So Cold (One-shot)

You woke up feeling slightly cold. It was probably late in the night you guessed as it was difficult to tell the time in space. Slowly you crawled out of bed, grabbed an old, thick blanket you once tossed over the chair and wrapped it around you like a warm cocoon. While being partly asleep, you went out of your room and headed to the consoleroom.

"Y/n?" The face of a confused Doctor appeared from behind the console.

"Why are you up? You seemed exhausted after our trip."

"Well, I just woke up and figured I could go check on you." The Doctor left his spot and walked over to you. He had pulled a sweet grin on his face, one he knew you loved to see.

"So, what were you doing over there?" You asked.

"O, you know... Repairing bits of the Tardis that aren't perfect yet before we head off on another trip again." He started smiling after he said the word 'trip' which made him excited as usual. You started grinning at his expression before shaking. It was still cold and instead of decreasing it kept increasing by the second.

"Are you okay (y/n)?" He furrowed his brows and checked your body for any signs with his worry-filled eyes."

"It's nothing. It's just.. cold in here. Did you turn off the heat?" You smiled at him to let him believe nothing was wrong, at least, that was what you believed. Yet the Doctor looked at you with an even more worried expression.

"Cold? It's like 20 degrees our here!" You mimiced his expression. How come you're the only one who's feeling like it's freezing?

"Are you sure you're fine? You look pretty pale." You wanted to answer but you suddenly lost control over your body and fell down, hearing the doctor yelling your name and catching you before you blacked out.

When you opened your eyes you noticed you weren't in the consoleroom anymore but somewhere near a fireplace. You were sitting in a gigantic chair, wrapped in multiple blankets, sweathers and you even spotted a piece of fabric you recognized as the Doctor's coat/jacket. You were feeling better than before and the heat from the fabrics and fire warmed you slightly up. Out of nowhere, you heard footsteps coming from the hallway and seconds later you saw a huge pile with blankets and warm clothingpieces and the Doctor's legs showing beneath it. He dropped the pile next to your chair and noticed you were awake, immediately turning to caring-mode.

"How are you feeling? Warm? Cold? Somewhere in between?"

"A bit better. Just, what exactly happened?" The Doctor let out a sigh of relieve and started wrapping more blankets around you.

"When we were on our trip, one of the Balhoonians most probably carried a virus around which causes certain species to drop bodytemperature and I guess he passed it to you. We just need to make sure your bodytemperature increases until it's stable again." He finished wrapping the last piece of clothing around you and looked at you with a sad face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you to that market. All of this could have been prevented if I hadn't-"

"Don't blame yourself! I agreed on going there too!" He pulled a weak grin and looked at you with the same sad face.

"Let me at least get you something."

"Well, could you perhaps, maybe, stay here with me?" He didn't hesitate for a second before he almost jumped in the chair next to you, placing an arm around you and pulled you close to him.  
You moved your head onto his shoulder and stared at the fireplace with happyness, happy to have him, slowly turning back to sleep.


End file.
